fairlyoddfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Virtua Racing-The Fairly OddParents Version
This spin-off is based on the famous racing arcade game from SEGA Virtua Racing. It is the brother series to Hang-On-The Fairly OddParents Version. Plot Timmy Turner is a normal 12 year-old kid, which loves watching car racing in TV. One day, he subscribes to the Virtua Racing Academy, the finest racing school in the world. He finally arrives to race in the Virtua Racing World Championship (WRVC) with his friends. Can he win the championship? Teams Lightning Formula Racing Team Racers: Timmy Turner, Cosmo, Wanda Car: Thunder 5-RZ-11 (supercharged V12, 1000 bhp, 500 kg) Main Sponsor: Rizer Car Parts (famous British racing car part brand) Livery: red, blue, white Aldebaran Racing Team Racers: Jorgen Von Strangle, Cupid, Mama Cosma Car: Hurricane HFZ-R-25 (twin turbo V12, 960 bhp, 510 kg) Main Sponsor: Aldebaran Robotics (the real life French robot company and the mind behind the robot NAO) Livery: green, dark green, yellow Bernoulli Formula Team Racers: Gary, Dr. Rip Studwell, Juandissimo Car: Lightspeed RZR-31-X (supercharged V12, 970 bhp, 505 kg) Main Sponsor: Argon Furniture (renowned furniture producer from France) Livery: white, yellow, dark blue Void Formula Racers: Vicky, Mr. Crocker, Dark Laser Car: Zero Racing X-131R-X (supercharged V12, 1000 bhp, 499 kg) Main Sponsor: themselves Livery: black, dark red, very dark grey Kugitsu Racing Team Racers: Trixie Tang, Veronica, Hair Razor Car: Kugitsu Z-36-5 (twin turbo V10, 970 bhp, 490 kg) Main Sponsor: Roran Television (one of the biggest tv networks in the world) Livery: pink, violet Advance Formula Racing Racers: Mark Chang, Remy Buxaplenty, Norm The Genie Car: Atomic RZ-55-WX (supercharged V8, 960 bhp, 500 kg) Main Sponsor: Red Cross Technologics (Canadian computer manufacturer) Livery: silver, blue, white Races #Big Forest International Circuit (the Beginner arcade circuit and arguably the most famous track in the series; it is a track in Germany) #Coven Raceway (a circuit in Wisconsin; it is said this circuit is haunted by witches) #Hawk's Eye Hills (a rural circuit in Canada) #Bay Bridge International Circuit (the Medium arcade circuit, a street circuit in New Zealand) #Crimson Highlands (a long and winding Swedish circuit) #Los Angeles Street Parkway (a street raceway in Los Angeles) #Suzuka Circuit (the real life figure-8 Japanese circuit) #Aphrodite's Plains (a long track in Cyprus) #Moscow Autodrome (a raceway in Moscow, Russia, better known for its fatal accidents) #Indianapolis Motor Speedway (the real life American oval, settlement of the Indy 500) #Mythical Acropolis (the final and hardest arcade track, set in Greece, better known for the hairpin at about 3/4 of the track) #Autobahn Speedway (a circuit in the famous speed limit-less German freeway) #Yeongam International Circuit (the Korean circuit used for the Formula One championship) #Alaskan Harbourline (a very long circuit in Alaska) #Shangai International Raceway (the real life Chinese circuit) #Melbourne Albert Park (the real life circuit in Melbourne, Australia) #Singapore Marina Bay (the real life circuit in Singapore) #Ibiza Coastline (a very very long circuit in the Ibiza island) #Autodromo Nazionale di Monza (the real life circuit in Italy) #Valencia Street Circuit (the real life city circuit in Valencia, Spain, used for the Formula One) #Circuit De La Sarthe (the famous French real life 13 km track used for the Le Mans 24 Hours) #Nürburgring Raceway (the final track, it is the real life German circuit; the full 25 km track is used; it combines both the GP track and the feared 20 km-long Nordschleife) Songs *Theme Song: deadmau5 ft. Gerard Way-Professional Griefers Team Theme Songs *Lightning Formula Racing Team: Sonic Heroes-We Can (Team Sonic's Theme) *Aldebaran Racing Team: Daft Punk-Technologic *Bernoulli Formula Team: Sonic The Fighters-Never Let It Go (Death Egg's Eye/Metal Sonic's Theme) *Void Formula: The Touch-Le Night Dominator *Kugitsu Racing Team: Spector-Just Hiss *Advance Formula Racing: The Future Sound Of London-We Have Explosive Circuit Theme Songs #Big Forest International Circuit: Fluke-Atom Bomb #Coven Raceway: Photek-C Note #Hawk's Eye Hills: Elite Force-Cross The Line #Bay Bridge International Circuit: F-Zero GX-Cover Of Big Blue's Theme (Item Song 2) #Crimson Highlands: Ridge Racer V-Night Ride #Los Angeles Street Parkway: Ridge Racer V-Samurai Rocket #Suzuka Circuit: Ridge Racer 6-Radiance #Aphrodite's Plains: Sonic Adventure-Windy And Ripply #Moscow Autodrome: Shadow The Hedgehog-Westopolis #Indianapolis Motor Speedway: Ridge Racer 6-Drift Psychosis #Mythical Acropolis: Super Smash Bros. Melee-Hyrule Temple #Autobahn Speedway: F-Zero GX-Cover Of Mute City's Theme (Item Song 1) #Yeongam International Circuit: F-Zero GX-Osc-Sync Carnival (Lightning) #Alaskan Harbourline: Ridge Racers 2-Rotten7 Remix #Shanghai International Raceway: Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity-Aquatic Time #Melbourne Albert Park: Sonic Free Riders-Free (Main Theme) #Singapore Marina Bay: Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity-Catch Me If You Can (Theme of Jet The Hawk) #Ibiza Coastline: deadmau5-Ghosts n Stuff #Autodromo Nazionale di Monza: Ridge Racer V-TsuiTsui #Valencia Street Circuit: Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity-Un-Gravitify (Theme of Sonic) #Circuit De La Sarthe: Ridge Racer 6-Road Mauler #Nürburgring Raceway: The Prodigy-Firestarter (Instrumental-WipEout 2097/XL Mix) Differences between this and Hang-On-The Fairly OddParents Version Despite being brother serieses, Hang-On-The Fairly OddParents Version and this series share some differences: *Hang-On has 10 teams with 2 racers (total of 20 racers), Virtua Racing has 6 teams with 3 racers (total of 18 racers). *Whilist Hang-On has 20 races, mostly on original tracks created by the series' creator Giganicky, Virtua Racing has 22 races, mostly on real life tracks. *Hang-On has a remix of the Super Hang-On song Outride A Crisis as main theme, Virtua Racing has Professional Griefers by deadmau5 and Gerard Way of My Chemical Romance as theme song *Hang-On was based on the game Hang-On GP for the Sega Saturn, but Virtua Racing was based on the original arcade Virtua Racing. *Hang-On has 2 real life songs (Team Fury and Team Phaeton themes), however Virtua Racing has 10 real life songs: (Main theme, some of the Team's Theme Songs, Big Forest International Circuit theme, Coven Raceway theme, Hawk's Eye Hills theme, Ibiza Coastline theme and Nürburgring Raceway theme). *Chester and A.J. appear in the championship in Hang-On as mechanics of Team Supernova, but they do not appear in the championship in Virtua Racing: however they appear here as fans of Lightning Formula. *Tootie appears in Hang-On as a mechanic of Team Supernova, but in Virtua Racing, Tootie does not appear at all. Trivia *Big Forest International Circuit, Bay Bridge International Circuit and Mythical Acropolis were originally named Big Forest, Bay Bridge and Acropolis. But since the names were too short, they were elongated. *The Ibiza Coastline circuit and its theme song make a reference to the 2011 videogame Test Drive Unlimited 2: both Ibiza island and the track's theme song appeared in the game. *In the original Virtua Racing arcade game everything appeared polygonal. In this series, nothing appears polygonal whatsoever. Category:Spin-Offs Category:Fan Fictions